Logical partitions (LPARs) running atop a hypervisor of a data processing system are often used to provide higher-level function than provided by the hypervisor itself. For example, one LPAR may be designated a virtual input/output server (VIOS), which provides input/output (I/O) services to one or more other LPARs of the data processing system. This offloading of higher-level function avoids complex code in the hypervisor, and thus, assists in maintaining the hypervisor to be small and secure within the data processing system.
Currently, the number of logical partitions (LPARs) that may be created on a partitionable server of the data processing system is bound by the amount of real memory available on that server. That is, if the server has 32 GBs of real memory, once the partitions have been created and have been allocated those 32 GBs of real memory, no further logical partitions can be activated on that server. This places restriction on those configurations where a customer may wish to have, for example, hundreds of logical partitions on one partitionable server.
Partitioned computing platforms have led to challenges to fully utilize available resources in the partitioned server. These resources, such as processor, memory and I/O, are typically assigned to a given partition and are therefore unavailable to other partitions on the same platform. Flexibility may be added by allowing the user to dynamically remove and add resources, however, this requires active user interaction, and can therefore be cumbersome and inconvenient. Also, memory is difficult to fully utilize in this way since there are frequently large amounts of infrequently accessed memory in idle partitions. However, that memory should be available to the operating system(s) to handle sudden increases in workload requirements.